Fades In Symmetry
by Seiffer
Summary: Tiga kali Rin menggenggam tangan Kakashi dan satu kali Kakashi menggenggam tangan Rin. Atau, ketika Kakashi menyadari bahwa Medic-nin berwajah malaikat itu tidak lagi berada di sampingnya. Untuk 15 September 2012.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters: **Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato  
**Pairing:** Slight KakaRin  
**Rate: **T

* * *

**Fades In Symmetry**

* * *

**[1]  
**

Usianya mungkin empat tahun, masih kurang satu tahun lagi sampai ia memenuhi syarat usia minimum untuk diizinkan belajar di Akademi. Tetapi hal itu tidak menghalangi Hatake Kakashi untuk melakukan serangkaian latihan rahasia ketika ayahnya sedang dipanggil untuk sebuah misi. Sebagai salah satu _shinobi_ terbaik yang dimiliki _Konoha_, Hatake Sakumo seringkali dijadikan orang kepercayaan Hokage untuk menangani misi kelas S dan ini berarti lebih banyak waktu bagi Kakashi kecil untuk berlatih sendiri.

Sakumo berkali-kali memperingatkan Kakashi, mengingat usianya, ia belum diperbolehkan untuk berlatih tanpa pengawasan. Terlebih lagi, melakukan latihan dasar yang terbilang cukup kompleks dan berbahaya seperti memanjat pohon dengan konsentrasi _chakra_ di kedua kakinya.

Hari itu, Kakashi belajar dari pengalaman bahwa larangan Sakumo bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Dan ia seharusnya memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap staminanya yang dibawah rata-rata orang biasa.

Ketika Kakashi membuka kedua matanya, ia bisa melihat bayangan rimbun dedaunan dari pohon-pohon _Birch_ tua yang menaungi tempatnya berbaring.

_Tunggu dulu… berbaring?_

Seingat Kakashi, ia sedang melakukan latihan memanjat pohon dengan kakinya, bagaimana bisa sekarang ia terbangun menemukan dirinya sedang bersantai di atas rumput tebal, ditemani semilir angin hangat musim panas?

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tidak bangun dulu, Kakashi_-kun_." Sebuah suara lembut menegurnya. Dari karakternya, Kakashi menebak sang pemilik suara memiliki usia yang tidak jauh darinya.

Memutuskan bahwa tubuhnya masih terasa seperti balok kayu yang kaku, Kakashi menuruti saran tersebut tanpa perlawanan.

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Kakashi untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos di sela-sela kehijauan bertindak bagaikan jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk retina-nya. Tekanan-tekanan tidak nyaman itu membuatnya kembali menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Penilaian singkat terhadap keadaannya sekarang—termasuk sakit kepala yang mulai samar terasa—menariknya pada kesimpulan bahwa kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dalam kecelakaan kecil kali ini.

Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan barusan? Tampaknya tidak.

"Aku kebetulan sedang membaca di dekat sini dan... umm... apa kau sedang latihan memanjat?" Si pemilik suara berhenti sejenak, tampaknya menunggu respon dari Kakashi. Ketika tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang ia inginkan, anak itu mencoba lagi, "Hebat juga... bisa memanjat cukup tinggi. Itu tanda goresan _kunai_-mu kan?"

Kakashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan perlahan menghembuskannya kembali. Hatake kecil agak kecewa dengan hasil latihannya. Tentu saja, ia masih perlu banyak latihan untuk mengatur kembali _chakra_-nya. Ia pasti terjatuh saat sedang berada di ketinggian tertentu lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi? Aku sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka di pelipismu tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada cedera lain."

Luka di pelipis? Ia hampir tidak merasakannya. Penolongnya ini berbakat untuk menjadi ninja medis, begitu pikir Kakashi. Untuk anak seusianya, kemampuannya terbilang luar biasa.

Kakashi perlahan menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk. Sudah saatnya ia berhenti berperilaku tidak sopan dan mulai berterima kasih kepada anak yang entah bagaimana mengetahui namanya. Setelah beberapa saat membiasakan diri, keseimbangannya mulai kembali dan ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka kembali matanya. Saat itulah ia melihat tangannya sendiri—yang terbungkus sarung tangan gelap—tergenggam erat oleh tangan mungil berkulit pucat.

Yah, walaupun tidak sepucat dirinya. Gai kadang berkelakar dengan suara lantang yang hampir bisa didengar semua orang bahwa Kakashi memiliki kulit lebih putih dari wanita manapun di _Konoha_ dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak menganggap itu adalah sebuah pujian.

Sama sekali tidak.

Matanya lalu bergerak naik menuju wajah yang tak kalah mungilnya dengan mata besar berwarna cokelat yang bersinar lembut. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna senada bergerak anggun dipermainkan angin.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum.

Kakashi sering melihat gadis itu bersama ibunya. Mereka berdua menyusuri distrik pertokoan _Konoha_, dengan pakaian sipil, kadang mengunjungi toko peralatan yang sama dengan ayah Kakashi. Sakumo dan Ibu anak itu kemudian akan bertukar sapa lalu mengobrol dengan santai sementara kedua anak mereka berdiri malu-malu di belakang orang tua masing-masing, mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat lebih jelas calon teman baru mereka. Yang pasti, mereka berdua sudah pernah berkenalan.

Namanya...

"Riiiin! Kau di dimana?"

"Ah, itu ibuku, Kakashi… aku harus pergi. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Apa aku perlu memanggil seseorang?"

"Tidak," Kakashi berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan suara seraknya ke kondisi semula, "Terima kasih… err, Rin?" Ia lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah anak itu sambil memicingkan mata, menunggu konfirmasi.

"Ya, itu namaku."

Kakashi bisa mendengar Ibu Rin memanggil namanya sekali lagi dan Rin berdiri, dengan tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Kakashi, ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Kakashi sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Rin.

Jadi ia berbicara lebih dulu.

"Sungguh, Rin… aku akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar dan beberapa menit lagi aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kakashi menawarkan sebuah senyuman, "Lagipula, rumahku dekat dari sini."

Rin tampak ragu namun pada akhirnya, perlahan, ia melepaskan tangan Kakashi.

"Ehm, baiklah… jangan berlatih terlalu keras, Kakashi. Sesekali, istirahat juga penting. Kita sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan," Tawa Rin terdengar lagi dan Kakashi berpikir bahwa ia belum pernah mendengar tawa selembut itu di telinganya.

"Setidaknya itu kata ibuku." Rin menambahkan sambil tersipu.

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun. Mendadak kelopak matanya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkedip.

"Sampai nanti, Kakashi_-kun_!"

Rin berlari menghampiri ibunya. Kakashi terus menatap siluet mungil yang pergi menjauh darinya.

Sepeninggal Rin, merasakan tidak ada lagi orang lain didekatnya, Kakashi menurunkan maskernya dan menatap telapak tangannya yang masih terasa hangat akibat sentuhan anak perempuan itu.

Rin.

Ya, Rin namanya.

Kakashi berharap ia tidak akan melupakan nama itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

**[2]  
**

* * *

Kakashi tahu lambat laun Rin akan menemukan dirinya di atas tebing monumen Hokage. Lanskap tertinggi di _Konohagakure_ itu menjadi tempat favorit Kakashi untuk berlatih selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan kadang ia mengajak Rin ke sana untuk menjadi _partner_-nya mengasah _Ninjutsu_.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau membiarkan aku sendiri saat ini, Rin." Fluktuasi emosi mempengaruhi aliran _chakra_ dan Rin bisa merasakan dengan jelas ketidakstabilan energi putih yang khas di hadapannya.

Hanya dua orang di _Konoha _yang Rin tahu memiliki ciri _chakra_ seperti yang dimiliki Kakashi. Dan mengingat kejadian tragis yang menimpa salah satu di antaranya, Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang mewarisi keistimewaan tersebut, sekaligus nama Hatake.

"_Sensei_ ingin bicara denganmu." Rin berkata dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Kakashi mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu kalau Minato_-sensei_ akan berkata kepadanya bahwa Kakashi boleh tinggal dengannya untuk selama apapun yang ia mau. Seandainya Kakashi tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, rumah dimana ia menemukan tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak kaku di atas genangan darahnya—

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan gambaran mengerikan itu dari memorinya. Sangat disayangkan ia memiliki daya ingat yang sangat bagus. Termasuk untuk _detail_ yang tidak perlu—atau tidak ingin—ia ingat seperti saat ini.

"Sejujurnya aku juga. Tapi tidak sekarang." Jawabnya kemudian.

Minato-_sensei_ pasti tahu kalau Kakashi akan menolak dengan sopan dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen pilihannya. Walaupun masih di bawah umur, setidaknya statusnya sebagai seorang _Chuunin_ memberikan jalan untuk alternatif itu.

_Sensei__-nya_ hanya tidak ingin Kakashi sendirian malam ini.

_Takut aku akan berakhir seperti ayahku, sensei?_

Kakashi tidak percaya pertanyaan barusan berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sial, ia sampai pada titik dimana ia hampir kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya sendiri.

Kakashi beranjak pergi, melewati Rin tanpa sedikitpun melirik wajahnya. Spontan, Rin meraih tangan Kakashi dan menariknya dengan kuat. Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tetap tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Rin.

Rin terus menggenggam erat tangan Kakashi.

"Rin."

Kakashi tidak harus melihat langsung untuk mengetahui bahwa air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata anak perempuan di belakangnya dan Kakashi harus mengerahkan seluruh energi yang tersisa dalam dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu apakah, sekarang, ia masih bisa melakukannya.

Hei, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia ingin melakukannya.

"... Rin." Kakashi mencoba sekali lagi. Baik dirinya maupun Rin tidak melewatkan getaran dalam suaranya saat itu.

"Kau akan kembali kan, Kakashi?"

Terdengar lebih sebagai permohonan daripada pertanyaan.

Sebuah anggukan pelan cukup bagi Rin untuk melepaskan tangan Kakashi. Namun, Rin tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari punggung Kakashi yang terus bergerak menjauh darinya.

* * *

**[3]  
**

* * *

"Rin, dia sudah bangun."

Minato memanggil Rin yang tengah menatap langit malam jernih bertaburan bintang yang terbentang di atas mereka. _Medic-nin _Tim Minato itu lantas berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat mendekati batu besar tempat Minato dan Kakashi berada.

Sigap membaca situasi, Minato beranjak pergi untuk memberi sedikit privasi sekaligus memeriksa sisa persediaan mereka.

Sayangnya, terlepas dari tragedi besar yang baru saja melanda tim mereka, perjalanan menuju _Kannabi-kyō, _tujuan akhir misi mereka, masih terbilang cukup jauh.

Rin menyambut Kakashi dengan air mata dan permintaan maaf sementara sang _Jounin_ muda terus menatap satu titik di rerumputan, tidak yakin harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

Entah berapa kali Rin terus mengulangi kata-kata itu kepadanya, "Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak begitu ceroboh dan tertangkap_—_"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Rin. Kita sedang berperang, berbagai hal buruk bisa terjadi. Kejadian hari ini... mungkin salah satu skenario terburuk yang bisa saja di alami siapa pun. Situasinya kebetulan tidak menguntungkan tim kita. Ini bukan salahmu, atau salah siapa pun."

_Benarkah?_

Di akhir, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi kehilangan ketajaman dan kekuatannya. Siapa sebenarnya yang berusaha ia yakinkan? Rin, atau dirinya sendiri? Mata kirinya terasa panas dan tanpa ia sadari sebelah tangannya bergerak menelusuri bekas luka baru yang ada di sana.

Rin mengikuti gestur kecil Kakashi, meraih tangan rekannya yang bebas dan menautkan jemari mereka menjadi simetri yang sempurna.

Rin kembali meneteskan air mata untuk mereka berdua.

Minato memperhatikan kedua muridnya dari kejauhan. Ia tidak bergerak mendekat, menjauh, maupun mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Minato merasa tidak memiliki kuasa untuk berada di antara mereka. Situasi ini bukanlah situasi dimana ia bisa berkata, "Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja," Atau memberikan kata-kata hiburan dan wacana bijak lainnya. Jadi ia duduk di sana, membentangkan peta yang ia tarik dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai menyusun kembali rute perjalanan baru.

_Tidak setiap hari seorang sahabat yang akan menemui akhir hidupnya memberikan sebelah matanya untukmu._

"Aku akan bertambah kuat dan selalu menjagamu, Kakashi." Bisik Rin.

_Seharusnya itu yang menjadi kalimatku, Rin. _Kakashi berkata dalam hati dan kata-kata itu tetap tersimpan rapi di dalam sana. Kakashi tidak pernah mengucapkannya. Ia terus menatap mata gadis itu, pesan terakhir Obito terus bergema di telinganya.

_Tidak setiap hari seorang sahabat yang akan menemui akhir hidupnya mempercayakan orang yang disayanginya untuk kau jaga. Tapi selalu ada yang pertama kali untuk segala sesuatu dan kini, tangan mungil yang hangat itu adalah tanggung jawabmu sepenuhnya._

_"Aku tahu kau benci beban yang berlebihan, Kakashi. Apa aku meminta sesuatu yang diluar kemampuanmu? Aku rasa tidak."_

Malam itu, tangan Rin terus menggenggam tangan Kakashi untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

**[+1]  
**

* * *

Kakashi bisa melihat begitu banyak darah.

Darah merah pekat di atas hamparan putih yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

Dan lebih banyak lagi darah ketika pada akhirnya ia berlutut di samping tubuh Rin yang terlihat begitu kecil saat itu, terbaring di tengah kanvas putih yang besar, kehilangan segala warna. Ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari luka menganga di bagian atas tubuh Rin. Ia tidak akan bisa menutup luka sebesar itu. Diperlukan segel khusus dan setidaknya empat orang ninja medik untuk menjalankan prosedur pemulihan yang tepat.

Menyadari apa yang telah menunggunya, _kunai_ yang digenggamnya jatuh ke atas lapisan salju tebal, darah dari _shinobi_ musuh mereka menodai tangan Kakashi yang gemetar.

Jemarinya yang kaku meraih jari-jari Rin_—_yang juga berlumuran darahnya sendiri_—_dan Kakashi menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan tulangnya berderak.

Rin tidak merasakannya.

Ia tersenyum, dengan bibir yang begitu merah, basah oleh darah yang terus mengalir bebas dari sudut mulutnya. Rin tidak meneteskan sebutir air mata pun. Kakashi harus berusaha keras agar mata Obito melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendengar kata-kata dan bisikan Rin disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Kakashi bisa mendengar Rin berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Misi ini harus tetap berjalan. Kakashi harus meninggalkannya dan membawa gulungan informasi rahasia itu secepat mungkin kepada Hokage.

_Kepada Minato-sensei, Rin kemudian mengoreksi, ia ingin Kakashi menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha kali ini.  
_

Kakashi mengatakan bahwa semua yang dikatakan Rin adalah omong kosong dan ia akan tetap berada di sampingnya sampai bantuan datang. Persetan dengan misi karena ia tidak akan kehilangan rekannya lagi. Rin bisa menyampaikan langsung permintaan maafnya kepada Minato_-sensei_ setelah mereka sampai di Konoha.

Kali ini ia tidak akan berbuat kesalahan yang sama.

Hatake Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan rekannya mati. Ia baru saja hendak memanggil salah satu _ninken_-nya ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Rin.

_"Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, Kakashi..."_

Jemari ringkih itu telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Namun Kakashi tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatap tangan kecil yang ia kenal baik kini terkulai lemas, mendingin, kehampaan menusuk menembus _glove _yang membalut tangannya sendiri.

"Rin..."

Kakashi berharap ia tidak akan melupakan nama itu untuk selamanya.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: **Yak, KakaRin kedua dari saya. Mudah-mudahan bisa memuaskan para pembaca yang suka dengan pairing ini. Saya lupa kalau tanggal 15 kemarin itu Kakashi ulang tahun sampai saya baca birthday fic-nya Patto-san :D Yah, ini bisa jadi birthday fic juga, walaupun telat. Walaupun sedikit angsty :D Happy belated birthday, Hatake Kakashi!

Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca fic ini!

Cheers,  
**Sei.**


End file.
